1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device having an adjustable mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional notebook computers have the functionality of being connectible to a docking station.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a notebook computer 11 has a rear end thereof connected to a docking station 12 and is placed on a desk surface 13 together therewith, the rear end of the notebook computer 11 is disposed on the docking station 12. Since the docking station 12 has a certain height, and since a front foot pad 111 of the notebook computer 11 has a fixed height, the front foot pad 111 may be suspended in the air and may not come into contact with the desk surface 13, so that the notebook computer 11 is likely to wobble or is unsteady. Hence, there is room for improvement.